


Absolution

by Abydosorphan



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-15
Updated: 2007-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abydosorphan/pseuds/Abydosorphan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If absolute power corrupts absolutely, does absolute powerlessness make you pure?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolution

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the sg_femslash minificathon. Prompt was given by celievamp: Power corrupts. Mucho, mucho thanks to havocthecat for giving this a VERY thorough once over. I really do love ya for it!

Elizabeth had to remind herself that when she'd first met Laura Roslin they'd been in college. Laura had been working on her master's degree, while Liz was a starry-eyed freshman out to try and save the world.

A lot had changed since then.

For Elizabeth, the world had become smaller than she'd ever imagined, as she moved on to trying to save the universe. While Laura had gone from a simple schoolteacher to Secretary of Education, then on to President of the Colonial Fleet.

They said power corrupted, and maybe that was the case with Laura. If power corrupted, maybe this was Laura's way of dealing with it. Maybe she didn't want it to manifest in other ways. Elizabeth wasn't complaining.

Laura had been reserved when they'd first met - the quiet, calm, inhibited school teacher. Elizabeth had been the outgoing, opinionated, experimental one. She'd never hidden the fact that she found Laura to be very attractive, but she'd never tried to push Laura into a relationship she didn't want.

They'd met for dinner, something that they'd done frequently before the Cylons and the Wraith, before everything they knew collapsed. Now, their dinners weren't nearly as frequent. Elizabeth's time was mostly taken up trying to broker negotiations between the various ships of the fleet and Laura was busy with the hectic schedule and ridiculous duties thrown upon her as President of the Twelve Colonies. Tonight was a chance for relaxation and a false sense of normalcy.

Finding herself pushed up against the wall of the President's quarters on Colonial One, with the President's tongue forcing its way past her lips had come as a complete surprise.

Having Laura strip her, while haphazardly attempting to cast aside her own clothes, had boggled her mind. But Laura's fingers slipping easily past the lacy fabric of her underwear to trace delicate circles around their target was driving all rational thought out of her head.

Elizabeth's body was on auto-pilot, her brain not able to process all of the sensations Laura was evoking in her at once. So the harsh gasp that registered as Laura's teeth gently caught a taut nipple sent a shiver down Elizabeth's spine, and forced an answering moan from her throat.

Her own hands traversed their way over Laura's body, as Laura's mouth and tongue worked their way across her breasts.

Laura's fingers never stopped their movements and Elizabeth shuddered harshly as her climax overcame her. Laura's palm pressed against her pubic bone as two fingers entered Elizabeth, and massaged the sensitive tissue of her inner walls.

Elizabeth's grip on Laura's hips tightened reflexively, as her mouth released Laura's breast and a moan escaped from her throat.

Almost immediately after the shudders subsided, Laura pulled back and walked away, leaving Elizabeth trying to regain her composure against the wall.

"Laura?" It was the first word either of them had spoken since Elizabeth had walked in.

The President of the Twelve Colonies stood at the opposite side of the room. Her skirt hung loosely around her hips, her blouse draped open, and her bra pushed aside.

This was the most disheveled that Elizabeth had ever seen her. Walking over and placing a hand on Laura's shoulder, Elizabeth pulled her forward, kissing her and slipping the remaining garments from her body.

"This shouldn't have happened." Laura's voice was barely a whisper as the kiss ended.

Elizabeth shut her eyes. Laura didn't do things that she didn't want to. She didn't allow herself to be backed into corners. And she definitely didn't start things that she had no intention of finishing.

"Then why did it? Why is it happening?" Elizabeth asked, as she backed them over to the bed.

Laura stared as Elizabeth lowered her down to the mattress, trailing kisses across Laura's chest and stomach before coming to rest between her legs, Elizabeth's fingers tracing patterns across Laura's inner thighs.

"I'm not used to this... the power... the control... I'm not a politician."

Elizabeth laughed. "You're a wonderful politician. You're the President we need."

"I've changed. So much more that I would have imagined."

Moving up Laura's body, Elizabeth lay next to her, kissing her gently. "We all have. The entire universe has changed all around us. All we can do is adapt, and continue on."

"I've done things--" Laura's voice cracked, and she leaned forward to kiss Elizabeth.

"We've all done things. Everything changed, and we had to go with it or die. I don't know about you, but I'd much rather adapt."

Laura's eyes closed, her face tight with tension. "I don't think everyone's gone to the extreme that I have."

"I'm sure they haven't."

Laura opened her eyes sharply, and at first Elizabeth wasn't sure how to continue.

"Not everyone else has to worry about what's in the best interest of humanity. Most people are looking out for themselves and their families, not an entire population. You're looking out, not only for the best interest of the Twelve Colonies, but also for the best interests of the entire human race." Elizabeth's fingers traced a path down Laura's side, coming to rest on her hip. "That's a lot to rest on one woman's shoulders. It's a lot of responsibility. It's a lot of power to wield."

"I should be getting used to the power, used to being in control."

Elizabeth kissed her again, the fingers of her right hand easily slipping between the other woman's thighs.

"There are two things you need to keep in mind, Laura: power corrupts, and sometimes the one thing we need most from the control it brings is for someone else to come in and take it all away. Just for a little while."


End file.
